


Let's Have Sex

by jazziemi



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, New Parents, Smut, baby au, flirty cullen, im just a baby bear with me, kind of?, sexy time?, slightly sexually nervous cullen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazziemi/pseuds/jazziemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a few months since Inquisitor Lavellan gave birth to her and Cullen’s child...and the pair had come to the steady realization that they hadn’t had sex with each other since she had gotten pregnant nearly a year previous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Have Sex

 

It had been a few months since Inquisitor Lavellan gave birth to her and Cullen’s child, a healthy young girl with the same little tuft of curly blonde hair her father possessed, and the pair had come to the steady realization that they hadn’t had sex with each other since she had gotten pregnant nearly a year previous. (Though, of course the conversation was never out-right. It was more like a series of throat clearing, lip biting while getting ready for bed, or “we haven’t...you know... _done it_ in a while…”)

 

But, of course as new parents both Lavellan and Cullen have been sleep-deprived caring for the child since her conception what with solving Lavellan’s cravings, aches and pains, and - once the baby was born - the incessant crying at all hours of night and day. The _last_ thing on their mind was engaging in sexual activities when they could be getting at least 4 hours of rest before the baby would start crying for food.

 

    So, one night Lavellan put on a little outfit she had been saving for a while. And by little, there was really little there; leaving not much to imagination. Her sleepy commander stepped into their shared bedroom and started to take off his armor for the night when his wife caught his eye from their bed, draping herself on top of the sheets with a sultry smile curling her lips.

 

    “A-ah...uhm…” he clears his throat while dropping his pauldrons and mantle to the floor with a loud clatter. It wasn’t that he hadn’t seen her scantily clothed before, it’s that it’s been so long that it surprised him. The elven woman slid off the bed and moved towards her husband, slowly and with a gentle sway in her hips.

 

    Gold eyes flared open, a gasp of surprise to the Maker fell out of his lips when a slender finger slid down his chest and took a trip down to the edge of his trousers. That naughty finger brushed the front of his pants, prompting another sound to part his lungs. It really has been a while. He hasn’t been this nervous around his wife since they first started to court each other.

 

    “It’s been a _long_ day, wouldn’t you say...commander?” A sultry giggle rose to her lips with a smile that could only be described as _hot as hell_. “Why don’t we let loose, hm?”

 

    Her hands immediately slid underneath Cullen’s shirt, untucking it from his trousers and raking her nails over his stomach muscles appreciatively. Still as wonderfully defined as she remembered, she noted with a wolfish grin. To her surprise a slight chuckle, deep and playful bubbled from her husband.

 

“ _Let loose_ , you say? I’m afraid I haven’t the slightest idea what you could mean by that.” He says this while his hands find their way down the curve of her spine, to the seat of her firm buttock and giving it a gentle squeeze. “You may need to elaborate, my dear.”

 

Oh, how she did love it when he would play along. She loved all sides to her love - the nervous schoolboy, the harsh commander of the Inquisition’s forces, the caring man that rubbed her feet when they ached, and the little tease that hid underneath it all.

 

Grinning foolishly, Lavellan pulled his shirt over his head after pushing his arms away and their mouths collided almost instantaneously - magnetized together, his strong embrace caught her around her waist and lifted her up so her legs could wrap themselves around his abdomen. Her nails dug into his hair, around to the back of his skull and kissed him so deeply, so quickly that it was hard to catch her breath between kisses. Too many kisses later, Lavellan’s back hit the mattress and he fell on top of her - nip by nip, his teeth found her cheek, her earlobe, her neck and sucked deeply on that one spot on the edge of her jugular that brought a gasp to her lips.

 

Lavellan curled her toes, excited beyond words, and brought her knee to Cullen’s undercarriage, rubbing against him with fervor. A need building the more he bit at her and kissed her skin, the Elven woman moaned and realized that she didn’t have time for this foreplay anymore.

 

Sloppily, she wrestled herself out of her negligee and tossed it aside, then started to slide down her lover’s trousers while kissing his skin and listening to his sharp inhales, harsh gasping as she brushed his growing erection whether by accident or no. Once the clothing was around his ankles he kicked them to the floor, and then when he looked back to stare passionately into Lavellan’s eyes - she was sound asleep, bare-ass naked and snoring soundly.

 

Though honestly, he could not blame her. Cullen himself was feeling about that tired when he originally walked through the door until he caught sight of his beautiful wife presenting herself in some of the most risque clothing he had ever seen.

 

Sighing with a slight smile, he pulled the sheets over Lavellan and kissed her forehead before settling beside her for the night. It wasn’t until late morning that they woke up to the sound of the distant wailing of a baby girl that they realized they had fallen asleep before they could have sex. Maybe when they both weren’t so tired from the day.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS TITLE SOUNDS TERRIBLE BUT HONESTLY I DON'T HAVE THE ENERGY TO WRITE PENIS/VAGINA INSERTION IT'S LITERALLY TWO AM


End file.
